Love at Second Glance
by Spaz913
Summary: (Vegeta's POV) I'm the Prince of ALL Saiyans, and you should feel honored that I'm wasting MY breath telling you what happened in 'Those three years' as your so fond of calling it. This it how I got stuck with that vile woman! Fate or accident? You decide
1. Tease

Disclaimer:   
  
I have a fish. It's named lucky. I also have a snail. My fish attacks my snail with it's evil Fin Whip move.... It's depressing really.

* * *

Authors Note:  
  
This is written in Vegeta's point of view. I've seen a lot in Bulma's POV, but I've only read one or two in Vegeta's. (not including mine) I'm attempting to do something a little bit different.... But that's what I do with everything. Wish me luck!

* * *

The deep brown shutters eclipsed over the daylight, only one single beam of the new day's light shone through the glazed panels. This ray illumanated her shut eyelid. Yes, _her _shut eyelid... The woman that I had spent the night with, the woman that I despised, the woman that I couldn't seem to look away from.... There she lay-- with me, her head settled on my outstretched arm, using it as a pillow, her face nesstled against my chest. Some of her hair elegantly fell on her cheek.  
  
I was embracing her firery warm body under the heavy goosedown blanket, my hand resting on her bare back. This..... Shouldn't have taken place... I didn't even remember all of the past night's events.... It's all blank and lonely. I could only imagine what the woman's reaction would be when she was to awaken.... Even if she went berserk, she had no one to blame but herself.... After all, it was her idea...  
  
---Flashback---The morning prior---  
  
I awoke in my giant king sized bed, that looked more like a fortress with the streams of red, slightly transparent cloth that hung from the ceiling, enclosing me, with only a tiny slit cut in the fabric for me to escape though. I threw the smothering material from my body as I sat up. I yawned, wiped my eyes of the dust that had cemented itself there overnight, and outstretched my arms straight up into the air, "Argh!" I groaned, surprized by the sudden serge of pain through my shoulder. I craddled my upper arm, wondering what had caused the ache.  
  
I remembered how hard I had been training for the past few days, I didn't sleep nor eat(other than drink water, to keep from dehydrating) for three days straight. When I finnally allowed myself to leave the Gravity room, I was much too exhausted to even swallow. I was lucky to crawl to my bed without passing out, "I can barely move a muscle..." I said throught clentched teeth.   
  
I ignored my discomfort, and I spread open the hanging curtain, the springs squeaking with each of my movements. I placed my bare feet on the ground, and stood, causing the floor to creak, and more noisy complaints from the bed metal. I was still in my black training spandex.  
  
I checked the digital clock for the time. It read 8:43 in bright red numbers on a black background, "The woman should have prepared some type of meal by now," I limped to the door, took the handle in my hand, and walked out, down the hall, and into the kitchen. She was there, sitting quietly with her parents, the senial old man, and the giddy woman with the bleeched blond hair.  
  
"Ew... " The blue haired woman said, making loud sniffing noises, indicating a foul scent. Her eyes scanned the room, they slowly fell on me. "Vegeta..? Long time no see." I only grunted in response to her. "Ugh... When's the last time you showered?!" She made a disgusted face, and plugged her nose with her fingers. She got up from her seat at the table and walked toward me.  
  
"What's your problem Woman?!!! I am starving, and I am NOT in the mood for your games!!!!" I yelled. It didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, because she placed her hand on my chest, and pushed me out the door, without speaking. "Who do you think you are?!!"  
  
"Listen Vegeta, you smell like you just crawled out of a horses ass!!! I don't think you're even familiar with what a horse is, so I'm guessing that horrible stentch is just your B.O," she said sharply. I gritted my teeth.   
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP WOMAN?!!!!!!" I was burning with rage, "I want something to eat! NOW!"  
  
"Oh yes your majesty! As you wish!... After, you take a shower!" Her voice ringing in my ears hauntingly.   
  
"ARGH!!! It's the first time I've seen you in three days, and I've already had enough of it for a year!!!" I spat, breathing in quick stides. Then she got closer to me....   
  
"Oh! And your breath is poluted enough to kill a bear!" She teased, grining widly, and obviously enjoying the torment.  
  
"Then why aren't you dead?!!! ...You dare to refuse to service me, and then you insult me?!! You are my servant, and I demand a meal!!" I bellowed at her once more. She clenched her fists, looks like I finnally hit her soft spot.   
  
"ERRR!! VEGETA!!!!!!! You are ABSOLUTLY impossible!!!! I am NOT your servant!!! Do you not smell yourself?!!! Aren't Saiyans' supposed to possess inhanced senses or something?!!!" She hollared, her face flushed. I smirked at her explotion, which only added to her rant. She stompted into the kitchen, I followed. She grabbed a plate from the table, towered it with pancakes, threw on some butter with a knife violently, then poured on the syrup, it drizzled out in thick amounts, spreading over all the soft cakes. "There!" She laid the plate onto the surface of the table again.  
  
"My drink?" I asked calmly, pushing the _fun_ button again, I grinned at the low growl that escaped from her throat. I had never heard a sexier sound. She snatched a glass mug from the strainer next to the dripping sink. She glared at me with a evil sparkle in her eye, this sent a shiver down my spine, but she would never know it, I had long since learned how to surpress showing the _chill_. She turned back to the table, jerked the jug of orange juice into the air, spun off the cap, a stern look still embracing her facial features, she was obviously cursing my exsistance in her mind. She filled the mug with the healthy juice, and set it on the frilly designed table cloth.   
  
"You're welcome!" She said through clenched teeth, anger filling her voice. She stompted from the bright room, steem flying away from her ears, steem that was only visible to me, for her parents hadn't even looked up from their daily papers. Fools.  
  
After I downed my breakfast, I took the onna's advice and went to the washroom for a shower, I thought it may help destroy the needles torturing my muscles. Earlier she he must have been too caught up in her rant to even realize that I was injured, and limping, like a stray dog. I was greatful for that, I prefer to take care of my ailments on my own. The woman was born a mother, constantly trying to care for someone or something. Even when I had first arrived on Earth, she was attempting to provide for the Nameks. They are such a weak, and pitiful race to accept help from a being like that woman. Although, that is what I have become...  
  
I turned on the water in the shower, the clear liquid shot out in steamy blots. I felt the vapor condense on my body as I undressed. The chamber was soon filled with the blinding fog. I stepped into the tub, and stood under the nossle where the lava hot water fell from. I sighed at my thoughts and allowed my head decend backward, letting the flow slam onto my forehead, only to drain down the valley's of my face..... My eyelids dropped, drowning in my mental activity. The throttle of the water continuing to beat onto me.  
  
I hate everything. I hate her. I hate myself. I hate my pride. Most of all I hate the empty void in my chest.   
  
This was not my destiny.... Fate interfered, and ruined everything. I was set to be king, not a king like the one's seen on Earth... I was meant to be the rular of an entire planet, an entire race, not just a country.... I was to be respected by all, even the meat that I fed on was honored to be eaten by Prince Vegeta.  
  
I had accepted help from her... I lived in her home, I ate her food, I used her gravity room... I put up with her atitude, and her disrespect... I make excuses to support the pride, that is heavier than the dark cloud floating above me... I have no choice... I have no where to go... all excuses for weakness....  
  
Humans' are a simply race... Yet, they are so complex. All are different, not one exactly the same. It was chizzled in stone that I become the king, that I become my father. I didn't have a choice, nor any hope to be my own person. It wasn't heard of, and extreme measures would be taken to punish me if I had attempted it.  
  
I knew this by the age of four. The age that I was forced to servive on my own without a mother. My father, the king, killed her... In cold blood, right before my innocent eyes. She, was the only person I ever cared for, and now the only thing I can remember about her, is her demise. My father taught me a lesson that day.  
  
I was not to love anyone, or anything. I learned how to hate. I hate my father, I despise his cold blood the runs through my veins. I should love him though, because it is the only method that I have left to spite him.   
  
"Hey! Vegeta?" My head jerked up from underneath the waterfall flowing from the shower nossle as a familiar voice interupted my thoughts. It was her. That infernal woman...  
  
"What do you want?!" I asked loudly, showing the annoyance in my tone.  
  
"I want to know when you're going to be finished using up all the hot water?!!" She screamed through the door, sounding frustrated. Is she still worked up from this morning?....  
  
"Do I have to give you the exact time?... Oh, I see your plan... You want to know so you can see me in a towel, all wet and steamy fresh!" I spoke at her arrogantly. I grabbed the soap from the tile platform that extended from the shower wall, cupped it in my hand, and spread it on my body, like butter on toast.  
  
"That kind of thing only happens in porno flicks! Don't get your hopes up!" She screamed back at me, I could almost smell her embarassment in the air. Hah! She could deny until she ran out of oxygen, I knew very well that she wasn't able to keep her eyes off me whenever I entered her range of vision. I set the soap back in it's holder, and sqeezed some "Wild Flower" smelling shampoo in my hair. Wild flower shampoo, this is what the prince has been reduced to....  
  
"Lie to yourself all you want woman," I teased, I could only picture her expression. I heard loud pounding sounds outside the door of the bathroom, looks like she was throwing a tantrum again. I smiled, she gets so frustrated over simply words.... Like I do.   
  
"You're the one lying to yourself! Not me! I guess that tiny monkey brain of yours is confusing me with you!" She scowled, the confidence extremely obvious in her tone. Hmph! She thinks she's won.... I scrubbed my head with the shampoo, and washed it out with the hot water, that was becoming cold from the length of my shower.  
  
"Ouch Woman! That one really hurt!!! Exspecially the part about my tiny monkey brain...." I sent my voice through the air haughtingly, "You failed to mention that my monkey brain is royalty!" I shut off the nossle and snagged a towel laying on the sink. Hmmm.... If I do this correctly, it could be quite entertaining...  
  
"Are you done yet?!!" She cried out, growing impatient after standing outside of the bathroom for ten minutes, talking to a door. "Other beings reside in this house besides yourself, ya know?!!! You could be more considerate!!"  
  
"You're worse than a dogl!! Yap yap yap, I feel sorry for your vocal cords, they are overworked, and underpaid!!!" I insulted, I could hear her take in a large breath. Oh no, here comes a run-on sentence.... I tied the towel around my waist, not bothering to wipe off the sphere water droplets covering me.  
  
"ARROGANT BASTARD!!!!!!!!.... Why did I ever invite you to live here?!! You're rude, you're mean, your're----" I sliced her words to a hault as I emerged from the heavenly setting that the bathroom had become from the mist. I stared at her, my eyes showing nothing. I will never forget the look of astonishment on her features.... I hadn't even realized what the presence of my bare chest, back, all covered in hot liquid could effect her.  
  
"I'm what? The room is all yours, but I doubt you would have any use for it... Unless you like freezing water?" I smirked as her eyes narrowed, and she made that low growl again. I treaded away slowly. The heat of her gaze nailed to me."Take a picture, it would last longer." I felt the vibration of the door slamming.... Very entertaining indeed.

* * *

Yeah, so.... umm... How was it? Good? Okay? or Bad?....... I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE!!! -


	2. Pay Back

Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say about my fish, which is the only thing I have claims on.

* * *

Author Note: This chapter might look short, but it's over two-thousand words, and I usually don't make my chapters very much bigger than that. Not as much speech this chapter, that's probably why it might look shorter.

* * *

I was quite relieved when her glare fell from me, I made my way up the stairs to my room, I could finally let down my guard, and not have to worry about her wanting to, "Care," for me. That's all I needed, to have the woman find me limping! I'm not a baby, and certainly not Bulma's baby! Bulma... What were her parents thinking when they called her that vile name! I didn't call her Woman out of disrespect, well not at first at least... I just, didn't know her name, when I arrived here.... Woman just kind of stuck, yeah I guess you could say that.  
  
Now, I do it out of disrespect, and to annoy that loud, blue beast. Heh... Beauty and the Beast, Yamcha, and Bulma... Hmph, It's a shame that the beast will never find anything past the beauty that she thinks she detects in Yamcha. The woman overlooks the confessions in his eyes, the marks and scratches on his back, and the obviously disgusting two-timing.  
  
What confuses me the most is how he can gather the strength to even stare at his reflection in the morning. It's true that I have nothing but hate for the woman that has irritated me to the depths of my insanity, but I loathe weakness. Not only physical weakness, but emotional weakness. He shows no signs of pride, no signs of regret to the hurt, and despair that he is causing within her. He is the result of so much distaste that I would literately spit-up my meal if I even caught a glimpse of him before my stomach settled.  
  
On my planet, it wasn't against the law to cheat on your mate, but you would be forced to suffer the consequences... Death... If not by your so called, "Lover," then her father would destroy you. Yamcha the ultimate scumbag would have been thrown into a pit long ago on Planet Vegeta.  
  
Why do I care, if I don't have feelings for her you ask? Why waste my time thinking about that twit? I don't have to explain myself to you! Why not? Because... Then that voice that I hate so much spoke up in my mind, the voice that loves to ask me questions I can't answer.... Am I afraid to have emotional links to her? If she was Saiyan, would her and I have a relationship past the arguments?  
  
"Quiet! Say another word and I'll..." I grunted aloud under my breath...Great! Now I'm threatening myself... I sighed. "I'm seriously losing it..." I traveled through the long hallway, finally reaching my destination, my room. The door opened automatically, with a quiet hiss as I stood in front of it. The door shut after my entry, and I searched through my dresser, trying to find the white, loose pants and shirt the woman had given me, saying that they were for when I was just laying around the house. Since I never, "Lay around the house," they were at the very bottom of the piles of clothes in my dresser. Hmm.. But where are my boxers? I scanned my chamber, seeking out any pile that might include clean undergarments. "Damn, I thought I ordered her to wash my clothes!! Now I'm stuck with these things that say Sponge Bob Square Pants all over them!!" I looked at the yellow trunks in disgust... Oh well, who will see them anyway?   
  
After I finished dressing in my, "Lay around outfit," and my Sponge Bob Square Pants boxers, I planted my form in front of the television downstairs, and flipped through the channels with the remote. I wasn't planning on training today anyway, so wearing these will be more comfortable for lounging in the main room. I didn't want to take this break from my vigorous training schedule, but I don't have very much of a choice in the matter... If my body doesn't move they way I command it, there really isn't anything I can do. I could always threaten it... In vain...  
  
That reminds me, the question that I asked myself earlier. What if she was a Saiyan? Well, she wouldn't be worthy of my time then either... Although, considering her status on this planet, she may have been of high class, perhaps she would have been on the elite team that designed my protective training uniform. If that was the case, then she may also have stayed in the mansion, where I resided. As a Saiyan warrior, she would be all bark and no bite, I'm sure of it.   
  
What's this? I asked myself as I stopped on a channel called, "Cartoon Network"... Hmm... There's a cat chasing a mouse... No speech, only a loud, upbeat annoying music. Only a mere child could find this entertaining.   
  
But then...  
  
I smiled as the cat ran up the latter after the overconfident rodent, then it zoomed right off the latter, and climbed through the air. I even laughed a little as the cat fell to the ground, only to get back up, and start the chase again. Earth was finally beginning to tear away at my armor.  
  
"Now, what a awesome sight this is!!" The woman said in an amused tone. Damn! I hadn't even noticed her enter, and I wasn't even going to let her presence get the best of me, I refused to even look her way. "The Prince of all Saiyans sitting in a simple human's house, watching Tom and Jerry!!!!!" Her voice grew in volume as she squealed into a wolf-like laughter.  
  
"I wasn't even paying attention!!! I was just flipping through to see what's on!!" I cried out, defending myself, and most of all my honor. She stopped her giggles, and whispered something under her breath. Out of curiosity, I turned to see what she was going on about... That's when I saw her... That's when I realized it had been a plan from the start. The woman they called Bulma stood there, her hands on her hips, a sly smirk on her face, and only a towel to cover her. Steam billowed off her moist, silky skin in thick clouds, then they disappeared into the air's transparency. "I see that the warm water made it's way back into the pipes?" I delivered in a tone I hadn't intended on revealing... She had obviously just got out of her own shower. I could stop my eyes as they roamed around her body, the towel was tiny, and barely left anything to the imagination...  
  
"You shouldn't be spending your precious time in front of that idiot box, it'll turn your brain to mush," She advised me, then her gaze fell off me as she put her back in my direction, I was on the verge to argue with her about how I didn't need her advise, when she threw her hair back elegantly, tilted her head back slightly to the side in order to get a look at me, she smirked. "Take a picture, it would last longer."  
  
"Wha.." I breathed, utterly speechless... Even as she walked off, I couldn't peal my vision away from her. I didn't care that she had gotten her little revenge on me, so what? All she did was use my own line against me! It was that look she held on her face when she was saying it. That sly, grin, in that very moment, time slowed and rendered me useless. I didn't have anything to say... What just happened?   
  
That feeling that came over me, it was overwhelming... I just stared that the empty doorway where she once was. Argh!! Snap out of it!! I shook my head violently. Damn!! Damn!! Damn!! What is happening to me?! I'm becoming nothing more than a helpless human!! All bent up with this stupid emotions that are only imagined.   
  
Love doesn't exist, it isn't true emotion... It was invented. It's only purpose is to torment the ones that have fallen into it's trap, and depress the others that long for it's touch. It makes you do foolish things, act irrationally, mutter worthless words, and suffer to no end when it leaves.  
  
This shirt was quite comfortable, but the buttons annoyed me, so I undid them, exposing my front torso... No one was around anyway, so it didn't matter much. The cartoon was still running, and I noticed a large blanket at the end of the couch. Hmm... maybe a little nap would help me sort out my thoughts... Yes, that sounded delightful... I pulled the blanket up to me, it was made of a very soft, warm fiber. I tugged it over my body, laying down completely, and flipping to lay on my side. I rested my head on the arm of the sofa and slowly my mind agreed that a nap would do me good.  
  
(A/N: Doesn't that make you want to go to sleep?)  
  
I was running... Yelling, rushing toward some speck in the distance... Deathly silent, a pin drop echoing, a female cry, then red... A huge blob of gushing blood. The speck wasn't a speck anymore... It was her...   
  
I didn't know what to do, or what to say... So I just stood there, casting my shadow at her. She was draped in a thick coating of blood. It glimmered while the moon sunk and the sun rose... Soon the blood dried up, and I was the bloody one.  
  
My heart pounded, she glared at me, her eyes glazed, burning with passion... Then she stabbed me, I gasped at her actions, the sharp pain woke me...  
  
My eyes shot open, and my body jumped up into a sitting position, only to find the very woman's face that I had been dreaming about staring directly at me. It made my heart skip a beat, my eyes widen, my breath to quicken, and caused me to hop back...  
  
"Vege---" She started, but I cut her off with my yelp of pain.  
  
"AHHH!!!" I wasn't thinking about my condition when I jolted up from the scare my dream had given me. Just wonderful!!! Now she would know I was hurt!   
  
"Are you okay?" Her eyes soft, warm, like the blanket. "What happened?" Her voice concerned, her eyes traveling all over me, searching for some way she could help. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, my natural reaction would have been to pull away, but I wasn't going to let her think that her touch could break me... I held my figure completely still, only allowing my eyes to gaze over her. "What did you hurt? Your shoulder, and what else?" She quizzed me, inspecting my shoulder thoroughly.  
  
"I was in the gravity room, I trained to my limit..." She wasn't going to leave me alone anyway, so what was the difference if he told her now or let her bug me for hours on end? "I seemed to have damaged my shoulder, my back, and my leg... But it's not a big deal, nothing a few days of rest won't cure," I explained, trying to soothe her worries.  
  
"Turn around," she ordered, and I didn't budge. "I'll give you some pain medicine, but I need to see how bad it is first..." She told me in the calmest tone I had ever heard her speak in... If I would have known that all I needed to do was hurt myself and she would be tame, I might have done this sooner.  
  
"I do not need your petty earth medication... I'm fine," I argued arrogantly throwing my eyes off her, and back to the television... Now it was even more stupid than the cat and mouse chase, that the woman called, "Tom and Jerry,"... There was a bird-like creature, running around and saying, "MEEP MEEP," and something that looked like a dog was trying to stop it... "What is this woman?" I questioned, her hand was still on my shoulder, and she was feeling around it, looking for a injury she could feel. She turned her head to look at the screen.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to watch cartoons? It's the Roadrunner and Wild Coyote..." She answered, then went back to examine my wounds. This was pathetic! She wasn't going to leave me alone until she knew exactly what was wrong with me...   
  
"Fine," I said, jerking my shoulder out of her grasp. I pulled my arms out of my unbuttoned shirt, and set the shirt to the side. She seemed to be amazed that I was cooperating.  
  
"What about your leg?" she asked, pointing down at my legs, where I had told her I was injured.  
  
"I'm not removing my pants."

* * *

Yeah, so.... REVIEW please 


	3. Masters of The Game

Disclaimer: I just realized something the other day: I own myself. Amazing!

Author's Note(s): Hey! It's been awhile. I promise that in this chappie you'll have some romance on your hands, I figure I've thrown enough hints your way by now. Hmm... Would this be considered romance? More like predator and prey... Ahh... Dominance is such a glorious thing. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

Chapter 3:

Masters of Their Own Game

* * *

I had told her that my pants were staying on... I guess, that technically, they did. Although they were pulled up, past my knee and up half my thigh on one pant leg. My right leg, the one that was hurt. No, I wouldn't say hurt, it was just sore. Nothing that required worry.

Why was she so worried anyway? I glanced at her, she was squeezing my shoulder, eying it carefully, and poking my leg on occasion. Was she looking for a soft spot or something? With her mere human strength alone, she wasn't going to find it.

It wasn't a big deal, yet no matter how many times I repeated this fact to her, she still insisted on... Wait a second here.... What exactly was she insisting on doing?

"What are you planning on doing to me, woman?" I asked, trying to meet her eyes. She looked up at me, and for the first time, I realized just how close she was to me. How close we were together.

"I'm inspecting your wounds." She then pulled on my shoulder, indicating that she wanted me to move forward from the back of the sofa. I resisted, and she just kept pulling relentlessly.

"Well, you've been _inspecting_ for a long time," I responded to her, then added a question, "When do you plan on finishing?"

"Will you sit up away from the couch?" she demanded, obvious annoyance in her tone, ignoring my question. I grinned and raised my eyebrows, trying to put on a look of innocence, acting as if I hadn't noticed her shoves on my shoulder, but still keeping the hard look, that was always in my eyes. It was a lot tougher to do than I thought.

"What for?" I queried, playing dumb just to madden her further. Maybe she'll give up if after awhile.

Then it occurred to me, that a word such as "Forfeit" is not in her vocabulary. She doesn't give up, she never backs down, and she resents quitters. Perhaps that's why I had thought about what she would have been like as a Saiyan. She shares similar traits. But as I stated before, she's all bark and no bite.

"If you won't take any medication for your injuries, then I can try and heal them. You said that your back was harmed too."

"Heal me how?" I wasn't quite sure what she meant, and I was curious.

"I'll give you a little massage," she explained, a slight coloration of red appearing on her cheeks. I was still staring at her, my shirt off, my one pant leg rolled up, and only inches from all of her body. She must have noticed the same thing, and she quickly added, "I used to be a masseuse, I'm a professional."

"Bragging now?" I asked, just trying to frustrate her.

"I wasn't _bragging_ I was _informing_," she said sternly, her head held high in the air.

"Pretty useless information if you ask me." She was going to get angry soon. So, Woman... How long before you explode this time?

"I didn't ask you, now turn your back to me, that way I can reach it!"

"I have no problem turning my back to you, but I don't know what you're going to do..." She was going to burst any moment. Just wait for it.

"Would you stop acting so... Gah!" she yelled, probably wanting to insert some _other_ words in her sentence that would not have been very ladylike. I looked at her, a smirk slapped on my mouth. She took a moment to collect herself. "Couldn't you just, let me help you?" she asked in a much calmer, soft voice. It almost sounded like a plea, and that's the _only_ reason I obliged.

"Fine." I sighed, and turned to the side away from her, so my bare back was open to her hands. Being on the edge of the couch, twisting my body in such a position wasn't very comfortable. I stood up, putting most my weight on my good leg, and motioned for her to get off the couch. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, then stood as well. I lied down, shuffling into a good, stretched out form.

"And just where am I supposed to sit?" I folded my arms under my chin, rested my head there, and turned to look up at her. Her arms were crossed, and her face in an expectant scowl.

"Where do you think? Just sit on my back, and don't be afraid, I won't break under your weight," I told her, implying a secret insult about her weight. Not that I thought she was fat or anything. In fact, she was no where near heavy, not even by Earth's standards. She has more than likely posed for a few magazine covers in her famous lifestyle.

A picture of her couldn't capture her image though... No, not in the least. She was easy on the eyes, but if I had only seen her picture, I wouldn't be attracted to her at all, I would say something to the effect of, "_so what?_" But, when you combine her fiery personality, with her spark of passion, and the alluring blue of her hair... Let's just say it wasn't something that could be shown on a magazine cover.

I suppose she didn't have a problem fulfilling my request, because only seconds after I finished my sentence, she was already there. She mounted me, putting both her knees on either side of my waist. I bent my head as far around as I could, trying to get a glimpse of her.

"What part hurts?" she asked, placing her hands on my lower back so she wouldn't fall over.

"None of it _hurts_ it's just---" I said, but she swiftly cut me off, finishing my statement.

"_Sore_... Right. So, Which part of your back is _sore_?" she re-phrased.

"The ache is scattered, so I guess all of it."

"Okay, a full back rub coming up!" She rubbed her hands together, getting pumped up for the job. I could tell from her enthusiasm, that she took great pleasure in the art of massaging. Hopefully, she can deliver the same pleasure back to her customers. We'll see.

"Just get on with it then!" I ordered, and she huffed but complied. The pads of her fingertips gliding up to my shoulders from my lower back, then she let her fingers wrap around my shoulders, kneading my skin with the palm of her hand. She repeated this soothing motion several times, and I began to feel my contracted muscles relax. I laid my head down onto my folded arms like a pillow.

I had to keep telling myself to stay awake. I felt like dough under her masterful hands. And despite my desperate attempts to conceal it, a low moan escaped from deep in my throat. I instantly regretted it as she let out a light laugh. The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel like she did something _right_. That would make me _wrong_...

"Enjoying yourself? I don't brag without reason," she said, then hesitated before continuing, "Don't you agree?"

"Don't get full of yourself. If your head gets any bigger it might endanger you... Imagine that... POP." I replied, denying my interest in her massage, and implying her head blowing up. Oh what fun. Then she hit _just the right spot_... Another moan slipped through my lips, and she chuckled.

"You _are _enjoying yourself though..." she said, I could only picture that smug grin of victory on her face. I couldn't let her have that kind of satisfactory.

"I'm not enjo---" I started, but I cut myself off with another worthless whimper of vocalized delight once again slid through my mouth, when she kneaded _just the right spot_ on my back again. Damn it!! Never had this happened before. I always have control over everything! It's not like me to take such pleasure in simple movements.

But wonderfully _enjoyable _movements, of her fingers, which were just the right size, and she knew just how much pressure to apply... Curse her... I _was _enjoying it, but I was in agony at the same time. I couldn't seem to tell her to stop, but I couldn't stop that annoying voice of mine...

I needed to gain that control back somehow. I had too. With the woman acting as if she was the ruler of the world, and her evil laughs of my defeat, I wouldn't stand for it any longer!! It had to end right then. I had to show her that I was better than her, and just because she had some control when my back was turned, it wasn't going to be the same when I take the reins.

"Woman," I said, keeping my aggravation out of my tone. I put a finger by my ear, and motioned for her to come closer. She bent down, her mouth near the side of my head, her hands on the center of my back to support her. I turned my head to look at her, elevating it off my folded arms. Her features went hard for a moment, perhaps a little shocked that our noses were almost touching. "Get off me."

"But-"

"Get off, or I'll force you off," I threatened smoothly. She wasn't intimidated by me, not even with the cold glare I was giving her. So I moved her, like I said I would. I curled my toes under, and put my arms under my shoulders, in push-up position. Then I simply pushed my arms up, her full weight plopping on the center of my back, then like a frightened horse, I stood up onto my knees, hoping that she would fall off.

She didn't go down without a fight....

When I got into my vertical position, she hung on for dear life. She clasped her arms around my neck in a choke-hold type of attack, and wrapped her legs around my stomach, squeezing with everything she had. She let out a yelp as we started to descend backward. Well... She fell, but she took me with her.

"Argh!!" I let out a choked sound as I tumbled on top of her. She was squashed by my hefty figure, and I was being strangled into an extremely uncomfortable pose. If I wasn't as flexible as I am, then I might have found it painful, but even with my sores, I was still able to mask the ache. "WOMAN!!!" I hollered at her, trying to pry her death grip off my neck without harming her in the process. "Damn!! Will you just let go?!" She either didn't hear me, or refused.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? I sighed and for a split second was truly concerned for her safety under me. She could be suffocating or something... Then I thought that it might be a good idea to just stay there and let her die... But for some reason, I couldn't. I sighed and yanked her legs off my stomach, and pulled her arms from around my neck. I flipped over so that I was on top of her facing forward this time.

She was... Smiling?! And then... I was almost relieved to find her unharmed. I shook it off, and let the anger back into my bloodstream.

"You find this funny?" I asked through clenched teeth, and her smile only grew. Err.. She was really beginning to get on my nerves. Maybe this would be the perfect time to snatch the reins of control out of her grasp.

"HAHAHA!!! The prince of all Saiyans... Taken down by a human _woman_!!" I let her have her fun, then I thought of a way to shut her up.

"Woman," I spoke in a straight-forward manner, staring at her with the deepest, pitch blackness of my eyes. A look that I used right before the kill...

"Wha---" She started, mesmerized by my stare, and my actions. I grabbed her chin in between my first finger and my thumb gently, but still with enough force to bring her voice to a halt. I continued to glare back at her, searching for the fear that drives me on in her eyes. But...

It wasn't there. She wasn't scared of me in the least. There was a slight twinkle in the glaze of her eyes, but what was it? I ignored it passively, and continued my attack.

In such an intimate position, it was hard to resist her. I felt this incredible urge to claim her lips with mine, like an animal or any other controlling type of creature. It wasn't part of my plan, so I redirected my lips to her cheek, letting them rest there momentarily, then trailed them to her ear. I put my mouth onto her ear, and whispered into it with the deepest, most seductive voice I could muster. "Do you find _this_,"-I stopped to bite onto her earlobe gently-"funny?" I asked. I could have sworn I heard her squeak when I bit her earlobe, probably attempting to utter a worthless excuse to refuse me. Then I let my tongue slip out of my mouth, and lick her neck with it's tip, my breathing slow and controlled.

To my surprise, she didn't push me away, and her body wasn't stiff under me. I suppose the shock of my actions had begun to wear thin by that time. Even if she would have resisted my small tries to inflict some of my power, and control unto her, it wouldn't have mattered. It would have been simple. Just a tumble of built up frustrations, and it would mean nothing--to me. I had no personal feelings or emotions toward her, besides the fact that I could have taken her right then and there. But, that wasn't the time for me to think of such petty things. I came up from her neck, and stared into her eyes again, she still hadn't answered my question, but that sparkle in her eyes was more apparent now, and I finally realized that it was one of the seven deadly sins...

Lust.

* * *

Review please!! And before you ask, no, there will _not_ be a lemon in this story. Sorry to those who want one, but I'm trying to be a good girl here! 


	4. Consequences

Disclaimer: My fish is still alive... but my snail is gone. A moment of silence for Slimy, please...

Authors Note(s): Hey there! How are you? I'm not doing all that great at the moment, mainly because my aunt, who I am really close to, is dieing of cancer right now... but writing helps take my mind off it. SO! Here's the next chapter... and uhh... I'll "RIGHT MORE" soon. I write everything in the early hours of the morning (1am-4am) I make those type of mistakes a lot. In fact, I didn't even notice that it was right instead of write... It helped my put a smile back on my face, thank you BootstrapBoula. ::Smiles::

* * *

Chapter 4:

Consequences

* * *

I just can't win!! AH!!! I attempt to show her that I am superior to her, and what does she do?! She likes it!!! She's enjoying it!!! SHE DESIRES IT!!!!!!

Okay, now what? I just stare at her blankly? I refuse, absolutely_ refuse_, to give her what she wants! NO!

Why am I so surprised by this stupid little twinkle in her eyes? WHY?! I knew! I told you that she wanted me... so why am I so damn caught off guard?

I didn't expect her to be so welcoming to my advances. I didn't realize that she would put down her own pride for me... that's more than I would do for her. I counted on her pushing me away, then I could laugh at her useless attempts to remove my body off her own. Then, I would get off her after she had complained, and begged. And I would walk away a winner.

But no! She has to have this--this strong craving for me!! Next thing you know, she'll be telling me that she's fallen in love with me... and I'll have to tell her what a lunatic she is. I hate doing that. I might not have a heart of my own, but breaking other's isn't something I enjoy.

I could just give her the time of her life... but then she'll ask for more. Selfish woman. Brat. What will she do when she doesn't get what she asks for?

I've seen her with that nit wit Yamcha. They have pet names for each other, and all this other mushy mushy crap. It's repulsive!

So, if I can't give her what she wants... then what? I can't just back down now. I have to do something. Anything.

Anything...

"Woman..." I started in a whisper, then let my voice trail off. I felt her breath on my face... mint? Was she planning on being intimate? I bent my head down closer to her own, and I... I kissed her. She accepted it, open mouthed, which confirmed that sparkle. She did want me. I even deepened it, maybe I was falling into the kiss too, the things that woman can do with her tongue...

Anything... I reminded myself. Alright, here goes. I put my arm, my injured arm, on the side of her head. I broke the kiss and pushed up away from her to look into her eyes. That sparkle was only getting bigger. I pretended to feel pain in my arm, and let the muscle there relax. "Argh!" I cried out. I collapsed, and remembering that I needed a way out of the position I was in with her, I faked another pain, and tumbled off the couch.

"Vegeta!" she shouted, propping herself up on one elbow, and staring down at me on the floor. Anything. God damn Vegeta, you couldn't think of _anything_ else? Then that vile cat jumped onto my stomach, wanting to be all lovey-dovey, and purring.

"Get off of me," I ordered, and pushed the cat off my stomach angrily. It sounded like it whined, and pouted away. Argh... it's just like that woman, you pet it once, and it thinks you like it. If I thought I was in deep before, I was buried now.

Let's go over what just happened., shall we? The woman insisted on giving me a back rub, because she's a professional... yeah a professional dumb ass. I wanted to prove that I was better than her, and to show my dominance. I do. She wants more. To get out of the situation, I fake a few pains, and roll off the couch, and onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Making my aches worsen.

So what do I have left? _What state of mind is she in now, Vegeta?! Good job! Excellent! Your plan was brilliant, and fell right through the middle of the Earth. I hope you're happy_. Do you have that little voice inside your head too? Most people have a conscience, I have a know-it-all, who loves to rub it in my face. (which, technically is it's face too...)

Now she will want to take care of me even more. I won't be able to convince her that I'm capable of moving without her assistance. Damn, damn, damn. I'll say it again; I just can't win.

"Vegeta. I'm so so so sorry, I should have realized--" she started.

"Shut up," I said from the floor, staring up at her face bent over the side of the couch. _Sorry my ass,_ I thought. Despite my rudeness, she surprised me yet again, and didn't seem upset at all.

"Do you need some help up?" she asked, and I continued to lay there.

"No," I said plainly. I didn't _need_ her help. It would have been in my best interest, but I didn't _need_ it. I was glad that the coffee table wasn't close to the sofa, or I probably would have broken it in my crash to the floor. Not to mention, it would have made getting up a whole lot harder. I decided that I would just float my body up, that way my muscles could remain unstrained. I did just that, I used my Ki to hover off the floor, then I pushed myself up into a vertical stance.

"Are you positive you're okay?" she queried, obviously concerned. She stood up from the couch, the cushions making annoying noises as they rubbed against each other. It was so quiet. She simply stood there, eying me carefully. I stood across from her, showing nothing, a blank stare. She must have seen the dry look in my eyes, and dropped the subject. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied. She nodded. The silence was-- Well, it wasn't as horrible as the glaze of disappointment over her eyes. She exited the room, probably headed to the kitchen. I sighed.

What was happening here? My anything plan didn't go so well, of course it was the plan prior to that, that really made the mess. No more plans, I told myself. I sat back down on the couch lazily. Nothing...

I can not allow myself to show her anything. If she notices my confusion, it will only lead to disaster. Why? Because she'll ask what the origins of my confusion are. A question I don't have the ability to give a reasonable answer to.

The way she looked at me. I knew she was just as confused as I was. A mistake. That's all it was. How did it excel to become so much more?

"Hey, have you ever seen Dude Where's My Car?" She reappeared into the circular room, and I turned on the sofa to see her. That's a strategy I hadn't thought of... acting. Pretend nothing happened, it was even better than showing nothing. I suppose she does have _some_ brains.

"I've studied it, Woman."

"What?! Why?" I guess she was expecting a different answer.

"I did some research on Human stupidity. The writers of that movie were high, and lost the plot after the first five minutes." Crazy earthlings. She chuckled.

"For the first time, I actually agree with you," the woman stated, smiling. She hopped over the back of the seat, and plopped down next to me. Where'd her energy come from?

"If you agreed with me more, then you'd also be correct more of the time," I remarked, smirking. She handed me a box abruptly. My eyebrows knitted together, and I read the box. Fruity Flavored Pops... Popsicles. "Popsicles?"

"Yup!" She opened the top of the freezing, and pulled out two, cold, wrapped Popsicles. "You know the part in the movie, when the alien chicks stick a whole Popsicle in their mouth?" Whoa... that was unexpected. I nodded, weary of her intentions. "I have a fun little game we can play." I raised my eyebrows a she explained, "Why don't we try, to see how much we can get into our mouth? The one that gets it in the farthest, wins."

"Is that a challenge?" I demanded. I thought momentarily about the size of her mouth... damn, I'm up against the biggest mouth on Earth.

"Yes, it is a challenge. Do you accept?"

"Of course I accept." I took the Popsicle from her, and unwrapped it, disposing the paper on the floor carelessly. She did the same. She had the upper hand in this bout...

"On the count of three we'll stick it in," she ordered. If she only realized how perverted that sounded. "One... " I put the Popsicle near my mouth. "Two..." Ready. "Three!" I shoved the Popsicle in my mouth. It was as cold as the winters once were on Planet Vegeta. My tongue slid under it, and I glided it as far as I could get it... I didn't think that I would gag, but I did. It pushed the icy Popsicle on the roof of my mouth. I glance over that the woman, she didn't seem to be having as much trouble. I held down the gag reflex, and pushed it in further. When the cold was too much, I withdrew it from my mouth

"Took you long enough."

"Quiet," I said. I examined her Popsicle, and how far her lips had reached. Not bad.... but I showed her my accomplishments, and we put them next to each other. "Hah!" I exclaimed. my lips had gotten farther than her own by less than a centimeter.

"What?! How did you win?!" she asked, amazed.

"I guess Yamcha is sort of small then..." I commented. Hah!! Kill two birds with one stone. She scowled at me, that rage from earlier returning.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she spat, defending him. She glared at me.

"Then, you mean he's large?" I have a challenge of my own.

"He's--He's..." Can't find a answer? Boo-hoo.

"He's what?" I stared at her features carefully. She didn't look angry... but distressed.

"Oh my god..." She threw the Popsicle on the ground. The cat ran over to it, and claimed it.

"What is it?" I wasn't able to grasp why my tone changed so dramatically. All the way from cocky to concerned... almost.

"Technically... just now," she began, then looked as though she was thinking over her words. "I cheated on him." I scoffed, like he hasn't cheated on you? I mentally noted. So much for pretending that nothing happened.

"You mean with the Popsicle?" I asked, keeping up with the act. I rested the Popsicle on the box. She glared at me fiercely, knowing that I truly knew what she meant.

"What do you think?" Cold. Ice cold. Like the Popsicle, which was now being molested by the kitten...

"Oh. That," I said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that." She sighed, holding her head in her hands. She really cared for that wimp. So, what did I do? I tried to help her.

"So? If he asks, tell him the truth." She looked at me funny. "I forced it on you..." Yeah, it was true. Not the complete truth, but not a lie. Then... she... must of saw my eyes. My real eyes. My soul.

"Oh yeah... like it wasn't provoked." She laughed lightly. The truth. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." It was nothing, I reminded myself. Don't look into her eyes, don't look into her eyes, don't look into her.... eyes. "Look at me," she instructed. Why did I comply?! She crawled up to me, that spark in her eyes again. She pushed the Popsicle box off the couch, and the cat zoomed into it, making the box it's new home.

I didn't believe what was going on. One minute she's on the verge of tear because of cheating with me on that worthless runt, the next she's attempting to cheat again. Her lore was incredible. I was frozen, like that Popsicle. Entranced in her eyes. That's not me! I don't lose control! I don't involve myself in a partnership, permanent, or temporary.

My shields were down. My pride-support out of juice. My better judgment gone. I was lost.

It was her fault. She got up closer to me, and put a hand on my upper thigh, never breaking eye contact. I felt her breath on my face, and smelled the cherry from the Popsicle. I searched through her eyes, scouring for any trace of sanity. Something that would snap me back into reality. I put a hand on her neck, massaging her firm skin on her cheek with my thumb. My fingers curled around her neck. It was so warm, I could even feel her pulse.

"Vegeta..." she breathed.

* * *

Okay! Another chapter down! Yay! The next chapter will be written and up ASAP! Review please. NOTE: I didn't get a chance to re-read this yet... sorry for any stupid mistakes, I'll fix them later.


End file.
